


Smile So Warm

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [1]
Category: Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, also romance I suppose, really - Freeform, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile So Warm

The night was colder than most, but Edward has found his own ways of heating the grounds without use of witchcraft or labor. He strolled outside in the winter, and all he had to do was keep Jane by his side. She bundled herself in many layers, protecting herself from the chill, but all he needed was the smile that would grace her lips every so often to warm him to his very core.

“I wonder,” Edward began, his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused ahead of him and pointedly not on Jane. “I wonder what manner of creature, exactly, you are.”

“What could that possibly mean?” Jane asked, very nearly offended. Edward stopped and took her by her elbow to pull her in front of him. He met her eyes, beneath his; they were lighter than usual, the moonlight taking the liberty of taking her and making her breathtaking.

“It could possibly mean that you are a fire, your lips the kindling, your cheeks the embers,” Edward murmured. Jane smiled, a small thing that held promise, and began walking again. Edward followed after her automatically.

“You do not always have to speak,” Jane reminded him over her shoulder. Edward laughed and sped up. He caught her arm and did not speak as he absorbed her heat and kept his eyes carefully on the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
